


Seranni's Rules

by Synlover753



Series: Realm Lords [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gibbs' Rules, Other, Rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synlover753/pseuds/Synlover753
Summary: In relation to Saareth Saarebas, these are Seranni's rules.





	Seranni's Rules

1.Survive

2.Never hurt yourself.

3.Wishing doesn’t make it so.

4.Do not fear failure but rather fear not trying.

5.Indifference and neglect often do much more damage than outright dislike.

6.Never say you’re sorry, it’s a sign of weakness.

7.The truth is rarely pure and never simple.

8.Never assume anything.

9.A good friend will always stab you in the front.

10.A thing is not necessarily true because a man dies for it.

11.We’re all in the gutter, but some of us are looking at the stars

12.Always watch the watchers. 

13.Man is least himself when he talks in his own person. Give him a mask, and he will tell you the truth.

14.A friend is someone who knows all about you and still loves you.

15.I don't want to die without any scars.

16.If someone thinks they have the upper hand, break it.

17.Do what is right. (Not always easy)

18.It’s better to seek forgiveness than ask permission.

19.Never stop growing.

20.It is better to be hated for what you are than to be loved for what you are not. 

21.Do whatever it takes for family.

22.Death ends a life, not a relationship.

23.Some things aren’t your fault.

24.Take responsibility of your own happiness, never put it in other people’s hands.

25.All is one and one is all.

26.Learning can hurt.


End file.
